First Name and Second One Pickens
Prenatal and Infancy First Name and Second One Pickens are two alien-sim hybrid children fathered by Ryland Oakley when Jim thought the house was running low on slaves. Jim had Ryland abducted by aliens three times in that night after having had woohoo with him in a sauna earlier. The twins were conceived outside the spa, when Jim took the cult there in an attempt to move on after the untimely death of Project on Death Day or Winterfest, which was also Ryland's birthday in the video "Sims 4 but I have a great money making scheme." During his pregnancy, Ryland's very large belly looked like a boot, as if he had shoplifted something, or as if he had a whole table in front of him. While in labor, Ryland was commanded to clean by the vampiric Jim. The two would also have woohoo in the bush that served as the restroom for the art gallery. The twins were born in game during the video "Sims 4 but I open a terrible store." They were born on prank day. As a way to show their alliance with Jim and the cult they, at birth, were given Jim's last name. Delivered at the hospital, First Name was born first and Second One, as the name implies was second. Baby enthusiasm waned after First Name's birth, Jim expressing resentment as soon as they were brought home. For nutrition, Ryland breastfed the boys and Clement bottle fed them. The entirety of the boys' infancies was spent in the basement of the Brindleton Bay home being cared for by both of the Santas. Mostly, the twins cried in stereo. Toddlerhood During the video "Sims 4 but first person was a bad idea" the boys aged up. The same day as their becoming toddlers, Grimey died of old age... twice. They each received gifts from Senior Pollination Technician #3 (their alien parent). What traits were chosen for either boy are not revealed. At least one of the boys spent his birthday in his birthday suit. They each acquired the movement skill. As toddlers, they were not be completely restricted to the basement, but were instead were able to live upstairs. In their younger years, still trapped in the Brindleton Bay basement, the boys frequently battled hunger, sleep on the floor, played in the toilet, cried, and made messes. They were very often very filthy. Second One even played with a horse toy, screeching horse noises, and generally getting upset when left alone. It was at this time that Jim began to favor First Name as he simply idled quietly compared to his brother. They, at times, witnessed Jim's visits to the basement to drink plasma from the different prisoners. After moving to Del Sol Valley to become a star, Jim allowed the boys to exist upstairs. They had toddler beds and a potty in the kitchen. They even were given a chance to learn some toddler skills taught by Ryland and nanny Izumi Yoshida. Despite their freedom, they both went down to the basement to investigate the fire that Ryland started in one of the cell's kitchens. One of the boys got dangerously close to the flames. At one point, Jim even played with one of the boys, holding him overhead shaking him. Jim was even glared at by one of the boys, but Jim had to shower the interaction away afterward, disgusted by the moment. Their toddler years were otherwise ignored like most children in Jim's charge. Childhood and Tragedy The boys aged into children off-screen during the video "Sims 4 but I open a bar that doesn't allow people to leave." First Name showed he was raised right, having gone to sleep at the end of a bed in the house, knowing he was not allowed in the bed. Shortly after, First Name had had a fear of something being under his bed, but all the adults ignored him. He would be shown doing a terrific job on his homework, but that didn't help him make friends as First Name then experienced a lonely recess at school. For encouragement, he was told to talk to the teacher. Ryland, at one point, seemed to be showing at least one of the boys how to swim or at the very least swimming with one of them, as Grim sat on the edge of the pool and Izumi watched on. Jim had planned to divide the boys, sending the more annoying one to the basement to make content for his channel. This fate would not be realized because, given access to the palatial home above the vaults, Second One met an early, non-Jim related, demise. On Harvest day at 12:49 PM during the video "Sims 4 but I drastically improve my k/d" Second One drowned in the pool. Jim, Grim, and First Name attempted to plead for him, but sadly, it was too late. He was a C student, but had at least one skill at level two and a social skill point. His passing did not bother Jim since he considered First Name the favorite anyway. Alone and lonely, First Name acted out even more, splattering paint on the floor and generally misbehaving. As a twin without a twin, he worked on homework and even swam in the same pool that killed his brother. When Jim decides to move from his opulent home into a prison, First Name lived in the basement with the other slaves/family members during the battle royale and even had to do a school project while in the tight quarters. His teachers had commented on his schooling, stating he was doing satisfactorily, but wished he would put more effort in; obviously ignorant of the little green boy's home life. However, life in the hoosegow did not last. Soon the family moved to Strangerville. He could not come inside, however, and lived out on the lawn with the rest of the family/prisoners. First Name often had to endure the bizarre projects Jim was working on. The family then moved to the subterranean home under the crashed airplane. First Name's Adolescence As time passed, First Name eventually became a teen... an evil one (a trait he's had since childhood), choosing public enemy as he grew up. On their birthday, Second One sent him a gift. His aging to a teenager occurred during the video "Sims 4 but I poison Strangerville." Feeling self-conscience about ugly looks, First Name decided to put on his human disguise. Kevin deemed his existing one as cultural appropriation and decided to change it for political correctness. His new appearance as a teen was that of a tannish male with exceptionally large ears, red hair dyed yellow in places styled in a "mohawk-mullet" (a mohawk under a Santa hat) and an orangish-red business suit jacket and matching skirt with pearls along with white socks and flipflops (thongs/sandals). His body was designed to be proportioned in a way that made him exceptionally thin in his legs and upper arms yet thick in his lower arms and trunk in one circular location or as Kevin described him, "I don't think I've ever seen someone more accurately represent the saying 'the food goes straight to my hips.'" Feeling repressed as a teen, First Name asked if he could "adult" more, though Jim's responds is not shown by Kevin. After the selection, First Name managed to live relatively under Jim's radar, filling his days with long cries in the tub, while Jim busied himself unraveling the mystery of the town. Fighting the Mother Plant He became involved with the mother plant when Jim fed him one of the bizarre fruit from the mother plant. Jim did this because he was working on creating a vaccine and volunteered First Name to get possessed so he could experiment on him or possibly cure him; it did not work. After being unhappy with the gardener in the Super Villains, Jim gave First Name a place in the club. In joining the club, he was cured of his possession. Of the three non Jim members of the Super Villains, First Name showed the most enthusiasm to fight the mother plant, running down to Jim who was already fighting it. He could not join the fight proper during the first fight, though, because he was caught up in a slap fight with a possessed sim. During the second fight, he was shown using the spray on the mother plant. When the club fails to kill the mother plant and Jim is killed, First Name is shown to be sad, but still considered the day, Dear Leader Day, to be pretty good. After Jim's (temporary) death First Name even expresses a forlorn loneliness stating that he thinks no one likes him and that he fears no one ever will. He is reassured that people do like him. Ghost-Jim, after moving back home, solicits the family (including First Name whom he actually has a decent relationship with... somehow) to join him in avenging his death and attacking the mother plant. The team succeeds this time, but victory is short-lived for the club as Jim takes to social media and claims all the credit, depressing First Name. Life after the Mother Plant First Name's life after destroying the mother plant returned to its typical routine. He spent his days with even some level of normalcy (in so far as one can while living with Jim and the rest of the household) cooking, going to school, tuning his guitar, playing Tetris, and sleeping. One day his humdrum existence was spiced up when, showing himself to be the other side of the coin to his aquatic twin, he simultaneously combusted while cooking. The ensuing fire soon spread to the stove and then the rest of the room. He, as a result, panicked and ran upstairs leaving Clement to extinguish the flames. While Shrek was on his streak of impregnating his club, First Name was working on improving his dance skill. Any hopes he had that the skill might bring him friends were left unfulfilled as he continued to be alone. He even bemoaned his loneliness, wishing for a friend, but he was simply told to continue to be friendly. He tried for sometime before he began going through a phase. Through the ensuing phase, he wanted to be left alone. Consequently, Jim thought that would be the perfect time to never leave him alone. Later, the family went to the Sulani islands so Jim could follow his latest whim and become a mermaid/man. While on vacation, First Name plays on a small watercraft while out with Shrek. When confronted over not "kelping" Jim to find the elusive mermaid kelp, First Name quickly sails off leaving Shrek to swim after him. After Jim found and ate the kelp the Pickens clan went to a local family where First Name passed out on their floor. Jim would pass out next to him. Returning home, First Name showed improvement in his fitness, raising his body skill to level two. Regardless of the skills he gained, he still was still a lonely teen once again lamenting his lack of friendships. For reassurance he was told, "You can't force friendship." First Name's Very Own Arc In July of 2019, First Name began to have his own story arc. During his moment in the sun, he would gain in-game fame and become a drug dealer. Episode One The very first episode dedicated to First Name was “Sims 4 but a drug mod was a bad idea.” This episode began when he met his new European neighbor, Drog Dealure. To impress Drog, he did his best Santa impression, heartily ho-ho-hoing. He then dropped his pretense and asked about drug quality. The conversation ended almost as soon as it began when Drog started doing something on his phone and First Name ran away to kick a random person’s garbage can over, but he managed to gain a charisma skill. Inspired by knowing drug quality and after his fun in the trash, First Name returned and bought a Ziplock full of average quality cocaine. So like anyone else with his socialization, First Name thought to ask Drog what he looked like in his swimwear. Struck by Drog’s appearance in his trunks, First Name asked if he was a mermaid. With a passing Father Winter, First Name realized it was Christmas day so he gave Drog a gift. When Drog started mopping puddles in the rain, First Name bounced in the trash he produced by kicking a garbage can earlier. Trying to ingratiate himself further with Drog, First Name decided to show him Scobay Du. He hoped the dog's psychedelic colors would make it look like she was on meth, thus convincing Drog that he was not a cop. He followed it up with an impression to get closer to Drog. When he still thought that he was not friends with Drog, he thought his age was the problem. So, he went about looking for a cake, but wound up with just a brick of coke for Christmas and his would have been birthday. He would not age, though. So, he simply did two lines of cocaine over the broken sink and became very confident. He queued up to do more drugs, but realized school was soon coming and opted out of doing more drugs. He chose instead to dance to nondescript banjo music as Drog came over. First Name then did more impressions and even bought a fake ID to get closer still to Drog. After finally becoming friends, First Name received a phone call from his former babysitter, Izumi Yoshida, saying that she heard that First Name and Drog were friends which she saw as impressive because she knew of Drog as being cool. First Name then began his new life as a drug dealer. He asked Drog about selling cocaine which Drog was cool with for so long as First Name bought them from him first. With his new life path began, First Name tried to sell to the child prisoner, Christie Sigworth, however, the option was not available. So, he decided to cultivate customers with a party. Very playful after getting high on his own supply, he throws himself a birthday on the rooftop of the Stargazer Lounge and invites several random people from around the town. It was at this point that Kevin contemplated as to whether or not people would suspect that with such extravagance for First Name, it had to be Jim behind it all. At his party he greeted guests until encountering a man named Aditya Venkataraman. First Name saw the man as an easy target for dealing and began talking about cocaine and its legalization with him. To reel him in, he shared his supply with Aditya. Aditya in possession of very powerful nostrils, was able to remain standing while doing a line off the ground. First Name moved on and did some more cocaine with Izumi Yoshida, his former nanny who may or may not have been pregnant. He didn’t allow time for any thoughts of her pregnancy being a hindrance to a sale and moved on to karaoke and persuasion. He worked on sealing the deal, evil laugh included, while espousing the benefits to her, listing them off as giving her energy, keeping her happy, and even making her confident. After the sale, he move on to a man named Kingston Cabrea. Despite having seen Kingston doing a line off a park bench earlier in his party, First Name asked him if he had ever tried cocaine. It was through his interactions with Kingston and dancing that First Name was warned he was getting close to gaining the irresponsible trait. Kevin at this point lamented First Name being only a level one in the drug dealing skills and contemplated all the perks higher skills could gain. Kevin also set about changing parental settings to “Cool with teen drug use.” First Name then sold a guest, Ellen Justice, some “top notch nose candy.” After realizing all the money he was starting to make, First Name was working out he would call his new cash as being gifts from his birthday party when said party ended in failure because he had not aged. First Name decided to make a club of his regulars and deemed them “Druggies.” While selecting members a gold man, Owen Read, was included because as Kevin put it “I know he’d be up for it.” In all, the club included: First Name, Izumi, Ellen, Aditya, and the golden Owen. Their only club activity was doing drugs and their hang out was Jim’s house, specifically Shrek’s swamp. Details in place, First Name invited them over to the swamp and locked the door to only allow himself to pass through it. He had them all settled in around the fire and lit it. Almost immediately after First Name received a phone call from Kingston Cabera saying he’d like to buy cocaine. First Name agrees and almost immediately afterward, Aditya caught on fire; First Name fled. Once safely out of the swamp, he shushed the Druggies warning them not to scream and panic for fear they might wake the bees. Throughout the ordeal, the druggies gained points to put into their club and popular club was purchased. First Name spent the rest of the time of the fire outside only to realize that Aditya never showed up and claimed it to be the cause of a bad day. So, to cheer up and keep the fire burning, First Name decided to burn $5000. Izumi, deciding to do her Nero impression, decided to play her violin as the money burned. When the remaining druggies, Izumi included, all realized what First Name had burned, they all judged him for his fire additive. This judgment mortified First Name and he wanted to curl up and hide under the blankets. Around this time, he then began going through a new phase where he would pick up an instrument any chance he got, yell often, and turn the radio up to 11. When he heard Izumi sobbing in the middle of the night that night, First Name felt a twisted parental instinct for his own former parental figure. He went to her and decided to sooth her, but instead of the white powder of baby formula uncut, he offered her cocaine cut with it. Cries continued filling the night though and First Name got irritated and move Aditya’s urn to another room, just in time to see that New Year’s Eve was about to start. Even through their tears and starving in the locked swamp, the club continued passively gaining points. The episode ended like so many background arcs with First Name sobbing in the tub, but Kevin declared it a positive ending because First Name finally found his place in the world. Episode Two The second episode in the arc is called “Sims 4 but I smuggle drugs over the border.” The episode began with First Name being too tired to function, so he slept in a bush in the crack den of Shrek’s swamp before moving on to Jim’s bed. While he slept, he gained the quirk, emotion bomb, rendering him in a state where he, henceforth, would find it difficult to process his negative emotions healthily which results in him having an overdramatic emotional meltdown. Between episodes, the friendless teen, had managed to become a b-lister celebrity and raise his cocaine dealing to at least five (based on Kevin’s information given in the previous episode regarding smuggling). Once First Name was finally rested up enough to travel, he, Jim, and Ryland all headed to Selvadorada. They found a rental place and quickly went to a bar. First Name promptly bought the bar a round of drinks… of tap water. With his generosity, his fame grew and a paparazzo appeared and began taking his photo while he was at the bar. First Name struck up a casual conversation with the bartender about cocaine, hoping she might help him find some, but she was less than helpful. As the paparazzo continued, paranoia began to set in that the woman could be a cop, so Jim went to her and sang his sirens’ call to lure her attention from First Name. Its affect was minimal. First Name began to profess his love for cocaine when some anticipatory celebrations of New Years began. Thinking to bribe the bartender, First Name gave her a gift of a thousand spring-loaded simoleons. He followed that up by selling her cocaine. With New Years approaching, First Name made the resolution to raise a skill… cocaine dealing. Limited by his unlikeableness, First Name tried further to befriend the bartender, giving her a prank gift, which he had tried earlier and she still was not fond of it. He continued talking to her until he finally resigned to go star gazing where he was met by fans who became so overwhelmed by his celebrity that they passed out in his presence. With fans as rabid as those, First Name assumed a new bartender on the scene would be just as eager. He approached the man without asking and moved in for a selfie with him. He awaited the old bartender’s return so he continue pumping her for information about a local cocaine dealer when he decided with all the contact he shared with his fans already, that he should open himself up to fan mail. He would not need her though when he found a connection through the new bartender. First Name called and arranged for the dealer to come over when a paparazzo again began taking pictures. The drug dealer arrived on scene and First Name went to greet him much to the delight many his fans. As with Drog the episode before, First Name asked the dealer if he was a mermaid while trying to build a relationship with the man. Once their relationship was good enough, First Name bought three average quality bricks of cocaine, figuring with his skill as high as it was he could now lie about its quality anyway. Ryland was soon given the cocaine to mule. First Name ripped the bartender off as the new year rang in. The trio returned home and all three were quite tired. Whether sleep deprivation or a shared mirage, they all saw what looked like a conspiracy theorist who disappeared almost as quickly as he was spotted. First Name slept on an outdoor couch during Jim and Grim’s beautiful wedding. During the reception, First Name would wake up long enough to serve cocaine. He would watch as the family/cult and various vacationers did some cocaine. He would be back asleep, though, by the time his biological father, Ryland, overdosed and become addicted to cocaine in front of him. Return to Obscurity After his brief time in the spotlight, First Name returned to being a nearly unseen background character. While Jim began creating the 15th street gang, First Name was no longer involved in the criminal lifestyle and was only seen sleeping. The family/cult moved to the island mansion in the Sulani neighborhood and he went with them. As newlyweds Jim and Grim were christening the new home, First Name began trying his hand at the violin. He found his prank day awful despite finding an instrument to play while still, presumably, experiencing that phase in his life. Between his arbitrary rise to fame and drug dealing, First Name must have neglected what education he was receiving as once returned to insignificance his school performance hit rock bottom and he began earning Fs. First Name also realized, while off screen, that he was losing his fame. His once b-lister status he had gained through his cocaine dealings was lost and now he was just the slave/adopted son of the mermaid dear gang leader, Jim Pickens. Gallery Pregnant Ryland.png|Ryland heavily pregnant The twins as newborns.png|The twins as newborns Second one angry at being alone.png|Second One angry over being left alone First Name as a toddler.png|First Name as a neglected toddler Second One.png|Second One at the time of his death First Name during the prison move.png|First Name on move in day at the prison First Name as an alien teen.png|First Name as an alien teen First Name in his human disguise.png|First Name in his human disguise First Name.png|First Name as a possessed teen First Name fighting the mother plant.png|First Name joining Jim in fighting the mother plant Lonely First Name.png|First Name wanting a friend First Name on Cocaine.png|First Name feeling very playful while on cocaine Category:Sims Characters Category:Character